


The Unbreakable Bond

by masterofdestiny



Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Adorable, Cyborgs, Donald Duck Needs a Hug, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, F/M, French Kissing, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Mates, Mating Bites, Office Sex, Rough Sex, True Love, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masterofdestiny/pseuds/masterofdestiny
Summary: Lyla Lay and Donald Duck have an intimate moment in Lyla's office.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Lyla Lay
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	The Unbreakable Bond

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frustratedpker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frustratedpker/gifts), [IsabellaNajera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaNajera/gifts), [ThePaganSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePaganSun/gifts), [Dragonstars100](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/gifts), [Electrica_Aqua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electrica_Aqua/gifts).



> Hello,
> 
> Here is my new story about Donald Duck and Lyla Lay. I hope you like it :)  
> PS The reason I wrote this is because I would like to focus on the emotional bond between Donald and Lyla. After all, she is his closest ally in Paperinik New Adventures and has been with him since the first issue, so I am sure they are very close to each other. And I want to use it as the backbone of my story.

The Unbreakable Bond-The Duck Avenger and Lyla Lay

One winter evening, Lyla Lay was sitting in her office listening to "Deja Vu" from Initial D. Although her shift was over, she had nothing to do so she decided to stay in the office a little longer and listen to some music. When after a while she decided to leave, she heard a loud noise coming from the outside, if she was right.  
"What's that noice ..." the journalist turned to the window and then her eyes widened with fear. This is because she saw her badly beaten up friend - The Duck Avenger. Without thinking, the woman ran up, opened the window and dragged the barely conscious superhero inside, then quickly took the bandages and medications from the table.  
"What happened to you, Donald?" Her gentle, caring voice seemed to have a soothing effect on the short duck, as he immediately woke up and hugged her tightly without thinking. The future droid was surprised and wanted to say something, but instead she returned the hug and began to gently stroke the feathers on Donald's head, trying to calm him down. Half an hour later the man calmed down, and then the policewoman from the twenty-third century decided to act.  
-The Duck Avenger, what happened?  
Super-hero looked at her with teary eyes and replied softly:  
"Some guy tried to plant a bomb at the Anxieties headquarters." I saw him, there was a struggle, and although I managed to turn off TNT, I got hit hard - here he showed her his swollen eye and a deep scar adorning his chest and exposed by a torn piece of his jumpsuit-But it was worth it. I am sure you are there, it means that no one has been hurt. I would never forgive myself if….  
-Donald? -Lyla Lay put her hand on his cheek and looked at him sympathetically-You were afraid that someone tried to kill me along with Angus, Camera 9, Frank and other workers?  
-Yes, and I couldn't let him do that, you're the only one still here. Uno, Xadhoom, the Ducklair sisters - they're all dead or missing anymore. I couldn't let this madman hurt you. I… I… -Then their eyes met. The awkwardness caused by such closeness momentarily left them speechless. “I love you, Lyla Lay. I won't let anyone hurt you.  
The woman said nothing, just looked at him in amazement. Donald was already starting to fear she would be mad at him or not want to deal with him, but instead he heard a soft whisper:  
-Really? You love Me? It's impossible, after all I'm just a robot, who would want to love a cold, sterile machine like me, I… I… I love you too. I just don't know how me, a future droid could be your girlfriend. I do not know what….  
Then, without thinking, he placed his hand on her hand and gently squizzed it, then raised her head and replied calmly:  
-Lyla, I don't care if you're a droid. You could even be a talking fridge. It doesn't matter to me. You are the kindest, noblest, and wisest woman I have had the honor of meeting. If you only knew how much your smile calms me down, how the touch of your hands makes my pain go away, how much I am impressed by your knowledge, selflessness and sense of humor. I care about you, and if someone was bothered by your biology, they would have to talk to me about it first. You are beautiful, adorable and amazing to me. You're my….

He didn’t finish, because the beautiful droid jumped at him, pinned him to the floor and pressed her beak against his own beak, pulling him into a passionate kiss. At first he was too shocked to respons, but quickly his animalistic instincts took over and as soon as they stood up she wrapped her long, athletic legs around his waist just like he grabbed her ass and effortlessly lifted her up before putting her on the table. At this moment they broke the kiss and she gave him a seductive smile.  
-Are you thinking about the same thing, my Avenger?  
He licked his beak and nodded, to which she responded by putting her hands on her purple pants.  
-Good, then let’s make ourselves more comforable.  
-Wait, you really want us tooooo-the short duck’s beak dropped when he saw Lyla carefully and painfully slow take off her purple pants and toss them aside before doing the same thing with her purple shirt, thus showing him her slim, slightly musclular body, plumpy, firm breasts and toned stomach as well as red bra and red panties. She giggled upon seeing her friend, ally and soon-to-be boyfriend looking at her with dumbfounded expression-he was so innocent in spite of all adventures they had to endure-before quickly removing her purple headband and letting her long, blond hair loose.  
-What are you waiting for, Donald?-she asked him happily-I think it is your turn now.  
He didn’t respond at first, but five seconds later he quickly tore off his red and blue cape before taking off his black shirt, pants and yellow shoes. He was now only wearing his mask and yellow boxers, but all Lyla Lay could think about was his slim, toned and muscular body, various scars covering his chest and stomach as well as his tempting pectorals and six-pack.  
-So-the time-cop walked towards the super-hero and before he could react took off his boxers showing her his hardening, mid-sided penis-Who could have thought that the mighty Duck Avenger and I, the insignificant droid from the 23rd century ended up half-naked in the HQ of TV channel? Not that I complain. You are so strong, so brave, so compassionate that I am so happy I could befriend you and become your partner. Every day I spent with you, every time we talked to each other or any time we were hanging out-they are my happiest memories. And now-here she removed her panties and bra, thus leaving both of them completely nude-now I can return the favor.  
After Lyla Lay spoke these words, she gently removed his mask, then she lay down on the floor and spread her legs wide open, giving Donald Duck close and personal view on her vagina covered with blonde pubic hair. Upon seeing this Donald gulped, he knew what was going to happen next. He was going to lose his virginity to Lyla Lay, of all people! He couldn’t believe it. But first, he wanted to be certain about it. He put his hand on her hand, letting their fingers intervine before asking her one last time:  
-Are you sure about it, Lyla? Remember, if you feel uncomfortable, just tell me and I will stop.  
She responded by gently stroking his cheek with her free hand-I know what I want, Donald. And what I want is you. Please do it. Take my virginity.  
He smiled happily and kissed her-If you say so, my sweet Lyla.  
And then he put his hands on her legs before closing his eyes and quickly pushing himself forward and in blink of an eye his penis was now deep inside her vagina. Just like that, they were both no longer virgins. At first they groaned unintelligibly due to the pain, but as soon as the pain disappeared, he began thrusting himself into her, strongly and confidently. He was going to ensure that she would never forget this experience and that she would enjoy it. At the same moment she quickly wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as possible before wrapping her legs around his neck and rewarding him with an intense, passionate french kiss.  
Six hours later, after dozens of intense rounds of making love and sexual positions, super-hero and time-cop were still fucking each other like rabbits, having been completely consumed by lust, need and desire to mate. Their minds were blank and devoid of anything except one thought-how much they loved each other. They didn’t care that they were having sex in Lyla’s office and that someone might catch them, on the contrary-it exited them even more. His strong, aggresive thrusts, her fingers digging remorselessly in his back with such a force that they left some traces of blood, him hungrily sucking her breats and her massaging his strong muscles-it was a paradise for both of them-and the fact that they both liked it rough wasn’t any problem given their durability. However, eventually everything good has to end and they both could sense it. As a result, just when they were kissing, Lyla broke the kiss and, not caring about Donald’s protests she bit his left shoulder, sinking her iron teeth in his flesh and thus claiming him as her mate.  
-FUUUUUCKKKK!-Donald screamed loudly having been overwhelmed by the pain and the pleasure and returned the favour by biting her right shoulder with such a force that he could taste her black oil, thus too claiming her as his mate. At the same time, they could feel a sudden wave of hotness taking over their bodies and as a result they hugged each other tightly, waiting for an inevitable.  
-LY-LA, I CAN’T WAIT ANY LONGER, I…..I…  
He lost control over himself and let his body move on its own, thursting into his mate much more strongly at the expense of regularity. In return, she wrapped her legs around his waist so tightly that he had to take deep breaths and reassuredly kissed his swollen eye.  
-DO IT. DON’t TORTURE YOURSELF, WE MUST…WE MUST….  
But it was too late, exactly one minute later her inner muscles squizzed his dick with such a strength that it cased his member to twitch before shooting a huge dose of white, dense sperm which filled her womb just at the same moment as she succumbed to her orgasm and shot a large dose of hot black oil which engulfed his penis.  
-NYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!-a loud, primal and animalistis scream escaped from the throats of two lovers as they let the pleasure take over their minds and bodies. It was too much for them to handle, the pure pleasure, lust and happiness overcoming their sanity and making them revert back to their primal instincts. The mating was complete and the droid and the duck fell mindlessly on the floor, him on top of her and with his head landing safely on her boobs, her hugging him protectively and him kissing her forehead. After their orgasms finished and they regained the clarity of minds, they looked at each other and smiled before noticing the bite marks-symbol of their union.  
-So-Lyla muttered as she put her hand on his shoulder, soaking her fingers in his blood-it looks like we are now mates for life, Donald? You and me, together against all odds?  
He didn’t reply at first, instead he put his hand on her shoulder and letting her oil soak his fingers. Then he looked at her and put his hand on her cheek before smiling shyly.  
-If you don’t mind, I will happily spend the rest of my life by your side, Lyla. I swear on my soul that my heart belongs to you, and that you can always count on me.  
She put her hands on his pectorals and smiled softly-Well, to be honest I have already wanted for some time to spend the rest of my life with you, so why not? After all we have a really great chemistry, Donald.  
He smiled happily.  
-Yes. A really, really geat chemistry.  
And then, before either of them realised, they leaned closer and their beaks met one more time.  
However, Donald and Lyla eventually had to break the kiss, put on their clothers and leave quickly since Angus came back to the building. Not that they cared, since now they had an entire life to enjoy each other’s company.


End file.
